


Thirst (Hiatus)

by kkumeii



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: ...probably, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Out of Character, Partial Nudity, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes, Vampire Bites, Vampires, turn back if you can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkumeii/pseuds/kkumeii
Summary: Each one of them bites Tsumugi on a different part of her body.





	Thirst (Hiatus)

**Author's Note:**

> I solely exist for the Tsumugi-Harem so here I am.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like that night where she found him lying on the cold floor, deprived of what he needed the most: human blood. But now, he desires something more.

 

_It's cold._

 

Is Iori's initial thought as he exhales, staring at the magnificent scenery of the fully-darkened twilight. His breath is only visible for a single moment before it fades away, becoming another particle of billions within the atmosphere. The frigid midnight air blows by the park, the sound of leaves rustling against each other like a synchronized dance fill the area. The crumpled dead leaves remaining on the ground flow with the aimless breeze, having no place to stay and go. Iori looks up to the sky, seeing the distant spots of stars sullying the near-perfect canvas of pure azure as he snuggles under his navy scarf at the icy wind. A strange warmth automatically fills his entire being, remembering the smile behind the person who gave him the piece of clothing.

 

_Tsumugi-san is out again..._

  

The truth be told, being the manager of an idol certainly isn't easy. Especially when there are 7 in total needing to be supervised. And today is just another one of those days where his manager is out on business means for the agency. Staying up so late constantly is definitely not the healthiest way to live life. But when it develops to overworking, it's could be fatal. And chugging energy drinks to compensate for the lack of sleep seems very inefficient in the long-run.

 

_...How is it that I'm this concerned for her?_

 

Embarrassing enough, Iori misses her. He could admit that within his own thoughts, but never in words.

 

But it's only natural that he thinks about her, being lovers and such. Although being unable to sleep due to stressing out on their partner's health is another topic not available for short discussion. Which is why Iori is sitting in the nearby park, isolated in the freezing twilight. Sleep is never an issue for him, a good rest of a few hours was sufficient. For others like his brother, sleep is a rare treat in their hectic lifestyles being idols.

 

Yet, Iori sits on a bench, hoping for someone to show up...

 

_Of course, nobody is going to be here at this time and place._

 

He sighs at his own childish thoughts and goes to stand up. Until he picks up a voice nearby.

 

“Ah, that's where you went! Iori-san!”

 

The male turns to the source of the feminine voice exclaiming his name. And in the distance, he recognizes the familiar blonde young woman rushing to see him. His eyes lightly narrow as he remains reserved, anticipating the girl to reach him soon.

 

“Tsumugi-san...? What are you doing here? Did you follow me again?” Iori questions as the female draws near him, being thrown off his composure by her sudden appearance. With her rose pink scarf that matched his, Tsumugi holds a white box with her gloved hands. Her boots thump against the concrete pathway, matching with her fall coat tightly wrapped around her body. Her blonde locks puff up from her scarf into little ears, which Iori happens to find very cute. Which he refrains from commenting on such a thing, however.

 

"I-Iori-san, that’s not the case this time!" Tsumugi blushes at his words, understanding exactly what he referenced. In her mind, the female replays the embarrassing time where she followed him one night and received a scolding from a certain dark-haired male for doing so.

 

"I brought some Mont Blanc leftover from my meeting with a TV station a little while ago. I couldn't possibly finish this myself, I decided to share some with you and the other members!”

 

”Is that so?” He remains unfazed at her explanation, attempting to remain cool and composed until Tsumugi continues with her words.

 

“Yes! I remember that when you had some last time, but Riku-san ate the chestnut at the top and you were angry... Though he did mention later that it was your favorite part! So that's why I made sure to grab the ones with ones at the top, too!"

 

"W-Wha—" Iori stutters, flutters of red dust his cheeks as Tsumugi unknowingly revealed his fondness.

 

His fondness of sweet things.

 

But as an attempt to correct to her, the male ends up messing up his words.

 

"T-That sort of thing is clearly not true!" Iori remarks with his mind in a disarray. He inwardly admonishes at his fellow red-headed member, as his mind fills with Riku's innocent face of ignorance. But as soon as Iori denied such statement, Tsumugi’s face visibly drops in dejection.

 

And that’s when Iori knew, he screwed up.

 

”O-Oh... So was I wrong to bring this to you, Iori-san...?” In the back of his consciousness, he almost sees a prickle of tears running down her cheeks. Each droplet of her waterworks felt like a stab to the skull and chest as it fell from her cheeks. As the ache in his heart growing rapidly, instead of dismissing any claims Riku had revealed before Tsumugi, an apology was needed. After all, he involuntarily brought her down in such an inconsiderate manner.

 

”N-No, you aren’t— Hah, never mind. It can’t be helped, I’ll eat with you.” Iori replies, sighing midway through his words.

 

Giving up entirely on the topic, he moves over the wooden bench. Creating space for both of them, he uses the additional time to dust off any unknown substances that Tsumugi could possibly sit on. After examining over the bench various times, he gestures with his hands for her to sit down.

 

Tsumugi, who waited with a curious expression on her face, smiles when Iori finishes. She takes the space of the vacant spot with contentedness and hidden manipulation in her grin.

 

_Iori-san can't just admit that he likes sweet things, can't he?_

 

* * *

 

“Are you going to stay out here for a little more, Iori-san?” Tsumugi questions.

 

Time flew by and the two of them ate 3 portions of the delightful sweets together, purposely neglecting the rest for the other members of IDOLiSH7. The leftovers were uniformly arranged back into its original container with disposable plates and spoons in the nearby trash can. With their stomachs stuffed with desserts, they both agreed to have a little downtime together.

 

Other than work and discussing the next steps for IDOLiSH7's future activities, the two used to not associate much. The opportunity that first stimulated them to start communicating was Iori's volunteering. With his "perfect high schooler" attitude to help their manager, he advised their jobs as idols in the industry.

 

The second chance appeared when Tsumugi found his desire for blood.

 

* * *

 

"Iori-san?! Are you okay?!" Tsumugi exclaims as soon as she discovers Iori laying on the ground.

 

She lets go of the water bottles she carried, hitting the ground with loud thumps from the impact. The girl rushes over to the male, who faced away from the doorway in a fetal position. But as she reaches his body and goes to flip him over, his head turns to face hers.

 

Tsumugi gasps as the sight of his pale hands clutch around his neck. The veins pop out of his hands, giving the impression that he was trying to choke himself out of his misery. Trickles of sweat run down his neck and his breaths ragged and uneven. But what shocks her the most was his formerly beautiful azure eyes had changed.

 

They were now glowing a bright crimson red.

 

The female couldn't even open her mouth in shock before Iori clutches the flesh of her shoulder harshly, dragging her down with him to the floor. His nail digs into her skin as her back hits the solid hard floor, causing a rough thump to resound through the room. The surface of her wrists squeezes against the floor as Iori pins Tsumugi down forcefully in an animalistic manner, like prey and predator.

 

"i-Iori-san— _Mhmpm_ —" As Tsumugi tries to call out his name, her words are soon abruptly cut off. His face suddenly became closer as his lips roughly seal her own. Her breath is taken away, her mouth is blocked off from taking in the air. She feels her heart stop and her mind going to a blank. All that she sensed was Iori's dry lips pressing against her mouth, his heavy breaths fluttering against her face and mouth, and the sharp pain from the amount of strength he was using to restrain her. But, instead of thinking of a way out of this situation, the sight of how cold and vulnerable he looked repeats in her mind.

 

Only as Tsumugi was on the verge of fainting from her lack of oxygen did Iori pull away. As soon as they separated, Tsumugi gasps for air, a burning sensation in her lungs. Through the pain, reality kicks back into her sense and she reminds herself to use this chance to talk some sense into what was going through his mind right now. Despite the fact that she could easily muster enough strength to push him away, the female had wished to settle this without using force against her boys, no matter what.

 

"Iori-san, what are you— _Mhm_ —“

 

But her efforts were futile as there was only a second to breathe before Iori senselessly kisses her over and over again, blocking her words.

 

“Wait, stop...!  _Ah,_ _mhm——“_

 

Even as Tsumugi tries to separate from him, Iori would kiss her once more. She could only feel light-headed, closing her eyes as his frigid hand trails down to her neck, touching the skin as if it could break anytime.

 

But before he did anything else, midway from her neck, Iori stops.

 

Noticing the male suddenly pause, Tsumugi opens her eyes.

 

"...out..." A murmur, barely audible, comes out from Iori's mouth. However, Tsumugi could only see his lips part away from each other, her senses dazed.

 

"Huh?"

 

"...Get...out...”

 

Tsumugi eyes widen as she sees tears well up his eyes.

 

“Just please... leave. Leave...”

 

The glowing red eyes that shone like orbs fill with a hidden sorrow, his voice cracking in self-shame. Her mouth gapes open for mere seconds before she shuts them tightly, her eyes filled with determination.

 

"No."

 

Iori jolts as Tsumugi sternly speaks her answer. His mouth opens, but with no words coming out. Taking this as a sign that she could continue, Tsumugi continues her scolding.

 

"Iori-san, it was stupid of you to think you could handle this yourself." Iori's face contours amidst the confusion and pain that rocked his dry throat.

 

"Manager, what...? I told you——!"

 

"——If you're suffering this much, you have to tell me!" She raises her voice, taking the male by surprise.

 

"You don't ever have to keep secrets from me.”

 

“...”

 

”Although Iori-san and I are IDOLiSH7’s management team, you’re still part of group. And it's my duty as manager to take care of everyone."

 

Silence.

 

Tsumugi stares at the male, who could only swallow and look away from her gaze.

 

A trickle of sweat rolls down his sickly skin tone, his disheveled clothes and messy hair show the lack of care in his appearance. Her expression softens as she slumps her shoulders.

 

He looked starved.

 

"...How long have you been suffering like this...?"

 

“...!”

 

Visibly, his crimson eyes waver in fear. He closes them, having being taken to his limit.

 

“...Leave—" He turns to push away the young woman. However, something stops him in his track.

 

The bare shoulder of his manager.  _His very cute manager_.

 

Without him even noticing, Tsumugi had unbuttoned her shirt and stepped towards him. She guides him forward to her shoulder with her arm, so dainty and petite compared to his own.

 

With his throat dry, Iori swallows his own saliva as if to replace his need for blood. In the faint moonlight, her soft skin glows, tempting him to an extreme. The scent of her blood pumping through her veins wafts through the air, the image of the honeyed liquid running down his throat satisfying his every need takes over his mind.

 

With a tiny voice, she reassures him with sweet words.

 

”Go ahead, Iori-san. It's okay. You can eat now.” She pushes him closer to her bare flesh, his throat burning like a paper changing to ashes by a flame. His patience runs dry as time passed, his restraint draining at the sight her fresh and sweet blood. He clenches his teeth, gritting against each other as if to thin the last of his sanity.

 

And then, without wasting a second, Iori bares his fangs, digging them deep into her skin.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsumugi spoiled him after that. It was an alien feeling, even knowing he was the younger one out of the two. Iori always was responsible for his own being for as long as he could recall. But his manager always performed to the best of her ability, for all of IDOLiSH7. Being the first to take responsibility if something went downhill for all of them. And privately, she paid personal attention to him.

 

Without even recognizing, the few times he panicked in his lifetime was the day where she not only overworked herself but also gave him blood. Tsumugi grew to be ill, bedridden several days. Of course, he remained by her side. He accompanied and supported her until she recovered, scolding her along the way.

 

He watches the female he deeply cherishes briefly before answering.

 

”That’s right, so—” But as he finishes his words, she immediately interrupts by standing from her spot from the bench.

 

”I see, then I’ll excuse myself..." Tsumugi gracefully bows, taking the remainder of the desserts. As she turns to leave, her two wrists were abruptly in a tight grasp before she could process what was occurring. The cake, with her grip lose, fell with a thump and soon overlooked. Tsumugi yelps in bewilderment as Iori directs her to face one-to-one, her legs encircling around his abdomen. Her face immediately brightens up in a red hue as she sees their position.

 

” _Tsumugi_.” He calls her name, with no honorifics to separate their age boundaries. Her rosy eyes widen in confusion.

 

”..! I-Iori-san, what are you—“ She stutters his eccentric behavior, thrashing her arms in an attempt around to get a foothold.

 

“What did I say when I first started to help you manage IDOLiSH7, Tsumugi-san?” Her expression turns with uncertainty as she struggles against his strength.

 

“What are you asking about so suddenly...?”

 

“I’ve said this once before, Tsumugi-san.” He says tersely, scattering her train of thoughts farther.

 

“But that’s not...!” Tsumugi exclaims as the female flusters at the sudden yet simple question posed by him.

 

The words spoken to her on that day were embarrassing, very embarrassing, Tsumugi thought. Too indecent to even be spoken out at night, where even the tamest personalities go unbridled with their desires. She couldn't say those kind of words, even if they were in an intimate relationship like they were right now.

 

“ _Manager_ , you’re saying that you can’t even remember something that important? Are you neglecting your agency’s talent right now?” He shows her a mischievous smirk in the form of a little curve of his lips. Drawing out the “manager” card instead of her given name only messed up her mind further, to the point of crumbling apart right then and there. Still clasping her hands in his, he presses her for an answer.

 

“...” She purses her lips, at a lost for words and Iori continues to wait. Tsumugi was unmistakably being compelled by his tender gaze aiming directly to her. His boyish and rough fingers trace lines and patterns on her softer ones, each drag tickling in the slightest of sensations. He persists to remain silent, the tension in the chilly air increasing as each second passes. Until Tsumugi opens her mouth slowly.

 

“Y-You said I should spoil you...” She murmurs under her breath, all the blood rushing to her face to give her complexion a rosy blush. Her flustered expression noticeable in the nighttime under the dim luminescence. Iori shuts his eyes and sighs, the latter sounding out of satisfaction.

 

“Correct.” Tsumugi follows with a sigh of her own, tension fleeing her body and resulting in her contracted muscles loosening its grip on each other.

 

“So I’ll give you a reward for getting it right, later tonight.”

 

“Huh? _Kya—_!”

 

Iori draws her legs securely around his waist, with his hands intertwining with hers. Tsumugi squeaks as she leans onto him even more, a flushed red continuing to grow on her cheeks at their position. Her face was severely close to his handsome one, his eyes giving off the impression of a child craving attention from his mother. His larger hand covers her diminutive ones, fingers clutching on the skin firmer than before.

 

“Spoil me.” His tone of voice profoundly deepens, and Tsumugi finds herself to be in complete visible bewilderment at his words.

 

“I-Iori-san, we can’t right now. We’re in public—“

 

“Tsumugi-san, are you saying other people are more important than me?”

 

“N-Not at all..!” She repeatedly shakes her head, disproving at the thought of having a bias between all the members. Although, dating one of them had already invalidated that statement.

 

“Then I want to be spoiled by you. Hurry up, I can’t wait.”

 

Tsumugi parts her lips as if she was about to protest. But she shuts them, signaling a surrender. Iori smirks at her relinquishment, letting go of her hands.

 

Reddening, she moves her fingers to unbutton her thick jacket, soon tossing it on the vacant part of the bench they sat on before starting on her white shirt. His eyes never part from her as she shakily slides each button out of the small slit. Each second, she exposes more and more to him. Tsumugi halts at her upper stomach, her light rosy bra and creamy breasts visible within the darkness. Using her right arm, she tugs the flimsy fabric away from her left shoulder. Iori follows every movement thoroughly as if watching a piece of fine artwork be conceived right before his eyes.

 

Tsumugi slides off her right bra strap, leaving her petite shoulders bare in the soft light of the moonlight and the small defined curves of her breasts. Iori gives a light smile at the completed work, lifting his arm to caress the soft skin. Her eyebrows furrow as Tsumugi shuts her eyes at the shivering sensation, unsure if it was the cause of the chilling night or his touch. His right arm was no longer holding her hand anymore, as it goes to slither around her waist. The action prompts Tsumugi to move closer to him, closing in on the gap of space between them.

 

Iori's lips brush over the flesh of her shoulder, kissing her skin as he searches for the strong pumping of blood within a vein. Tsumugi squirms around in his tight grasp, meager whimpers escaping from her lips as she clutches at his shirt. Iori promptly freezes directly at the center of her shoulder, before raising up his face to meet her eyes.

 

“I’m going to do it now.”

 

Iori sweetly whispers, showing concern for her and her consent. There was no need as Tsumugi immediately nods, lightly wrapping her arms around his back and neck. With her hands on his silky locks, Tsumugi urges him forward to her open flesh.

 

“Go ahead, Iori-san. Please drink as much of my blood that you want.” She speaks, smoothing his hair like a little child. Iori, visibly baffled by her words and actions, gives her a short frown at the sense of déjà vu.

 

“Is this your way of spoiling me, Tsumugi-san?"

 

She giggles as an acknowledgment, prompting Iori to blush. Not only at the embarrassment of being spoiled as he had always wished, but now with such a beautiful sound to accompany it.

 

“I see... Then, don’t regret saying those words, _Tsumugi_.”

 

Without much warning, he parts his lips to reveal the pearly white fangs within his mouth, before sinking them into her skin. The piercing of tissue results in a harsh sound, the sharp fangs breaking through the layer of flesh. Tsumugi produces a whimper as shuts her eyes, the pain initially burning like a wound. Blood rushes out the second the vein is pierced. And Iori proceeds to drink up the crimson liquid that continues to spill out of her endlessly, tasting like the sweetest of candy.

 

With his fangs still inside her, Iori dug in a deeper part of her shoulder. The male sucks more and more of the increasing flowing blood that pools out of her body. With his left hand holding her right shoulder and his right arm wrapping around her waist firmly, Iori roughly pulls Tsumugi directly on his waist as he moves her body with his. Her eyes extend with disbelief as she sees the extreme intimacy of their position, blood racing to her face.

 

“I-Iori-san..! W-Wait...!”

 

His hair brushes against her neck, tickling her. Iori feeds on her lifeblood like a wild beast, solely out to devour his prey. She could do nothing but reminisce that he was a creature lusting for human blood, whimpering at the mingled pain and pleasure.

 

It was like the first time she found Iori deprived on the cold floor. His eyes filled with nothing but animalistic lust for blood. Except now, he is doing it out of his own true desire.

 

A strange but familiar feeling starts to spread through her lower stomach, accompany by crystal clear tears to her eyes. Tsumugi resists her body's urges to moan out wantonly as the throbbing heightens to an intense level. Her body was willingly enthusiastic to do so, as the girl constantly bit her lip as an attempt to block the sounds from leaving her.

 

Ordinarily, Tsumugi handles the sensations of the vampire's bite very well like a professional. The practice from having to feed Iori herself multiple times when he refused to satisfy his need for blood. But this was fully and entirely of his own lust, and the gentleness he always enforced as a constraint was missing.

 

The two of them remain in place for a prolonging time until Iori finishes up his final sip. Releasing his tight grip on her, Iori rubs her back as a way to soothe her as he unlatches his fangs from deep inside her shoulder. Tsumugi, with her eyes half-lidded and liquid pooling in her tear ducts, still clings onto Iori with a indecent expression. As if to alleviate the discomfort, he gingerly licks the penetrated surface with his typical caution, hoping to heal as much pain that he inflicted as he could.

 

Until his hand crawls under her shirt.

 

”Huh?!”

 

”Not yet.”

 

Iori lifts up his head, proceeding to line his mouth to Tsumugi’s reddened ear and whisper three single words.

 

”I’m still thirsty.”


End file.
